The present invention relates to a sprinkling apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for incorporating fluid solutions, suspensions, or mixtures of chemicals such as fertilizer, insecticide or weed killer in the fluid spray of the sprinkler.
Use of fluid solutions, mixtures, or suspensions of fertilizers, weed killers, insect killers and the like, has become widespread on lawns, farms, and orchards, but the application of these materials presents certain impractical difficulties. Generally, these materials have been applied by separate pumps, or the like, such as spray guns. Many of such pumps are heavy and bulky, and make spraying a yard or orchard very difficult and unpleasant.
A sprinkler capable of spraying water-soluble materials such as fertilizers and the like through a nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,687. However, such sprinklers of the prior art do not have the advantages of the sprinkler of the present invention.